Dual-clutch transmissions are known from standard vehicles and have two partial drivetrains that are designed as separate partial transmissions with each having a plurality of gears. The partial drivetrains are each assigned a friction clutch that transmits an adjustable torque from a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine to the respective partial drivetrain. The methods for controlling the dual-clutch transmission control the friction clutches and the selection of the gears of the dual-clutch transmission such that a gear is engaged in a first, active partial drivetrain depending on the driving situation, and the motor vehicle is started. In the second, inactive partial drivetrain, a gear is preselected and engaged following the engaged gear in the corresponding driving situation. Shifting then occurs by overlapping the friction clutches by disengaging the active friction clutch and activating the disengaged friction clutch by simultaneously engaging it so that shifting can occur without interrupting the traction.
The partial drivetrains are joined at the output side in a differential that transmits the drive torque, for example, by means of side shafts, to the wheels of the motor vehicle. Play, such as the tooth play of the differential, gear wheel pairs, etc., exists in the partial drivetrains so that, when the torque transmitted via the active partial drivetrain quickly changes, for example from the startup processes, under a load change, etc., impacts can arise, such as load change impacts that affect driving comfort. It has been shown particularly with small gears that a large amount of torsion play arises when gears with a high transmission ratio are downshifted so that the friction clutch in a low gear, for example first gear, can forcefully torque the partial drivetrain, which causes a much stronger impact in the differential than when engaged gears with a lower transmission, such as sixth gear, are downshifted.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a method of controlling a dual-clutch transmission with improved handling of the impact behavior of the active partial drivetrain.